I'm Already There
by Harryzgrl
Summary: Summary inside. But this is a songfic. One shot. Please read and review.


**_Title: _**I'm Already There

Author: Pottersgrl

Rating: PG13

Summary: Harry is off to defeat Voldemort, when he hears his and Hermione's wedding song. He needs to talk to her again. He calls then he's off to work. The real thing he came to do. But after that night, Hermione's never been in more pain. But with the help of her wedding song, she realizes that no matter where he is, her husband will always be there. And they will meet again.

**__**

**_I'm Already There _**

By: Pottersgrl

It had been a long day for Harry. He couldn't wait to go home, although he knew that wouldn't be for another week or so. He was 27 years old, with a wife, Hermione Granger Potter. He had married her 3 years ago, and he couldn't be happier. They had 2 kids now, Lily who was 4, and James who was 2. Hermione was a part time Healer. But Harry was one of the top auror's. And at the moment he was away on business. He was instructed to go away to the States as a muggle, he had to take care of the murder of one of an important government men. Muggles thought it was suicide. But wizards knew better to say that. It was defiantly Voldemort.

Harry had now been there a total of 2 weeks, and the case was almost near done. He was supposed to help the muggles reach a conclusion of the murder, so not to expose magic.

But more than anything, Harry wanted to go home. He wanted to see his wife and children again. He couldn't take it anymore. He finally did the one thing he wasn't supposed to do. He wasn't supposed to call home. It could give away everything. But he needed this. So as he stumbled into his flat, he turned on the radio, and his and Hermione's wedding song came on.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
_

Harry picked up the phone and dialed his number. Hermione answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hermione, Love."

"Ohhh, Harry!"

Harry heard his kids in the background shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! When is daddy coming home?"

_A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
_

"Hi there Lily, I love you baby. How are you?"

"I'm good daddy. I want you come home!"

Harry couldn't bear to hear her heartily voice so full of hope for his return. Tears flowed down Harry cheek as he answered, "I don't know baby, I'm away for work. I don't know when I'll be back."

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  
_

"Keep praying for me, alright Lils?" Harry took a deep breath. "I love you honey. Can you put mummy back on the phone?"

"Yes, alright, here she is."

"Hey Harry."

"Oh, God Hermione, I miss you all. I want to come home so badly."

"I know baby, I miss you to. Don't worry, you keep doing your job well and you'll be home soon. I trust you will."

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
_

"I think I can too, I just miss you more than anything."

"I know you do baby. I miss you so much too. But just think of us together. We'll both be fine. I love you so much Harry. So much that I can promise you'll make it back in time for James's birthday in 2 and a half weeks. I have faith in you."

"Thanks 'Mione. I needed that. God, how do you do that? You always give me so much confidence. Something that I certainly can't do one my own."

Hermione laughed a little and said, "There's another reason I'm your wife."

_Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

That night Harry slept soundly for the first time in weeks. His wife I just given him the boast he needed, even though it wasn't in person, the sound of his children's voices and his wife's promise was all he needed. He knew he now had the strength to go on.

And that was what he needed for tomorrow. Halloween.

Harry had done enough research over the time he was there to know where Voldemort would be tomorrow at midnight. That was the time that Harry planned to fight him and then finally go home to his wife and children. Hermione said he could do it so he could. He would be home in about 2 days. If he was lucky. He would be with his wife in bed, making love again, for the first time in a while. He missed her so much. He needed her so badly. He would go home for her.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
_

And it all happened the next day.

It was the next night that Harry took his daring trip to Voldemort. Harry knew he could do this. This was meant to be.

It was the next night that Harry looked Voldemort in the eye for the last time.

It was the last time that Voldemort could ever threaten his family.

But it was also the first time Hermione had ever broken a promise to him.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

It was the night that Harry had taken Voldemort's life, but for a price of his own. And for that he was regretful.

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

That day was hard for all. But when Voldemort looked Harry in the eye right before he died Harry knew that he himself was going to die as well. He wished he could look at Hermione and his kids one last time. He wished he could tell them that he loved them all so much. He wished that he could kiss Hermione once more. He wished be could tuck Lily and James into bed one last night. But most of all he wished he could tell them that he would always be with them, if not visibly, then spiritually. He would give anything that moment to be back with his family. But he knew he couldn't, and he would just have to except his fate. That was what Hermione always said. For one last time he would trust in his wife, the love of his life that he would have to leave behind. But he knew that he would always be there, when you are meant to be with someone then no one can stop you. No one.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there._

That was the hardest day Hermione had ever lived through. He husband was gone. She would never see him again. Her soul mate, her lover, her best friend, her savior, the father of her children, and he husband was gone. Forever.

After receiving the phone call she had been dreading ever since he left, the one confirming his death, had arrived, Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. Having to remind her self several times to keep breathing.

Ron had come over, his eyes red and blood shot from crying. Without words she ran to him and he embraced her in a strong comforting hug. Both of them letting tears fall freely.

He had left a while later. After asking her if she wanted him to stay the night, or if she and the kids wanted to come with him to the Burrow. She refused all of his offers. Telling him that she wanted to be alone with her children, and tell them the news of their father. Ron nodded understandingly and left without another word. She knew it was killing him inside, just like it was to her.

But when she turned around, she let herself catch a glimpse of the picture of Harry and her on their wedding day. And she broke into a fit of hysterical weeping. She wasn't ready to tell Lily and James just yet.

Entering her room, she saw pictures of Harry and her all over the place. Sobbing, she threw herself on her bed smelling his sent on his pillow, she didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't think that she would be able to handle the pain that was streaming through her very veins.

Just then a little voice interrupted her thoughts. Lily entered the room holding her small radio.

"Mummy?" She asked innocently. Hermione looked up at her, willing herself to stop crying, as to not upset her baby.

"What is it honey?" Hermione chocked.

"Listen Mummy, you and daddy's wedding song came on!" She answered excitedly.

"Ohhh, Honey," Hermione began to protest. She really didn't think that she would be able to stop crying if she listened to that right now.

"Mummy please?" Lily asked her lip pouting. And what kind of a selfish person was Hermione to say no because of her own needs?

"Alright baby."

Lily smiled and turned the radio on. The song was almost done but Hermione heard what she needed.

_Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_

And he was. He would always be there for her. No matter where he was. That's another reason she loved him.

Hermione knew it was going to be tough, but with Harry there somehow, she knew that she could make it.

And Harry was always there. Looking down on his family.

He was there when Lily, then James went away to Hogwarts for the first time. He was there when James asked his first crush at school to go to the ball with him. He was there when Lily had her first date. He was there when James proposed to the girlfriend of 1-½ years. He was there watching as Ron walked Lily down the aisle to her going-to-be husband on her wedding day. Harry approved of him deeply. He knew he would take good care of his daughter. He was there when James got married. He was there for the birth of his first granddaughter from Lily. He was there when James became a new father.

He was there watching as they grew, physically, and emotionally. He was there watching as his wife gave his two children then grandchildren the love he had always wanted to. He was there every night when she fell asleep, and he was there watching as one night she fell asleep, the grandmother of 4 grandchildren now some out of Hogwarts, the others in their last year, her own children grown and deeply in love.

He watched as her weary body took its last breath, and her soul returned to him.

And he was there waiting, for his soul mate, his best friend, his wife, and his lover. He was there when she finally came back to him. And together they rested in peace. In love.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_

Fin

A/N, thank you every one who read this story. Now please take the time to review it. Just let me know what you think of it. And please no flames. I'm new at the whole one-shot deal. Sorry to those of you who were reading and enjoying "Remembering", I just wanted a bit of a break, I will start it again. And once again, thanks! You guys are what I live for. )


End file.
